The present invention relates to a closure and adjustment device, particularly for ski boots.
The use in ski boots is currently known of individual devices for the adjustment of the inclination of the quarters or for the adjustment of the degree of fastening thereof or for the adjustment of the stroke, in the flexing phase, of the front quarter with respect to the base.
Such known devices, if they are present in combination, are in any case independent from one another, and therefore require individual adjustments.
The use of a plurality of individual devices applied to the boot furthermore creates the problem of their location also with respect to the dimensions and the final overall weight of the boot.